By His Side
by KawaiiAnimeGirls
Summary: Kashino Makoto is stuck in bed with the flu. And he's sure no one can make him feel better... but a certain brunette proves him wrong. KashinoXIchigo. X3


**Cho: G-Gomenasai! I'm so sorry, all I ever write is sickfics... all of you must be really bored of them by now~ TTATT**

**Sakura: I'M NOT BORED OF THEM! :D**

**Cho: That's because you were the one who told me to write them in the first place... -.-"**

**Sakura: YEP! XDD**

**Cho: Anyways, I tried. But it was really horrible. It's just a plain, boring sickfic, nothing special about it. I just hope it's okay...**

* * *

**By His Side**

* * *

Kashino Makoto, the incredible sweet prince, the talented chocolatier, and a stunningly smart student in St. Marie, was stuck in bed with the flu.

He felt utterly horrible.

Kashino couldn't remember the last time he had gotten this sick. Since he grew up in a family of doctors, he naturally had a sharp awareness on his health.

But maybe because he was too caught up in his studies, or maybe because he had stayed up too late tempering every night, now he was paying the price. When he woke up with a high fever that morning, he knew he was doomed.

"Achoo!" The blonde shivered, pulling the covers closer to him. He was completely_ miserable_. Well, that was an understatement. His head was pounding, and his fever made him feel uncomfortably hot. Not to mention, he was exhausted. He could barely even stand up by himself. But he couldn't sleep, not with his mind constantly drifting to his studies.

And worst of all, he was bored.

He had nothing to do and no one to talk to. Chocolat had insisted he needed rest, but he refused. So she had hidden his homework somewhere. He remembered she had said something along the lines of 'you'll get worse if you don't sleep, idiot'. But really, she looked more amused than concerned when she told him that.

Andou and Hanabusa had both visited him and tried unsuccessfully to make him feel better. But really, with his high fever and pounding headache, it was next to impossible.

Kashino was in the middle of trying, for the millionth time that day, to force his eyes closed when someone knocked on the bedroom door. "Perfect," Kashino muttered sarcastically to himself.

Another knock. Kashino groaned. "Go away, I'm not in the mood *cough* for visitors right now." It was true. He was too sick to even care about whoever was at the door.

"I know that, Kashino!" Replied an all-too-familiar voice.

Kashino nearly fell out of bed. "A-Amano?! What are you doing here?" He coughed.

The brunette giggled from the other side of the door. "Chocolat told me you were sick, so I came to take care of you!"

"I'll have to remember to murder her when she gets back," Kashino muttered to himself. But nonetheless, he staggered towards the door and unlocked it.

Ichigo's chocolate eyes sparkled with happiness, her smile seeming to fill the room with a strange brightness. "You must be really lonely, so I'm here to keep you company!"

He blinked. How come she always seemed to know what he was thinking? "I'm not lonely," He finally snapped. "Just... don't bother me, okay?"

Ichigo giggled. "Loosen up, Kashino! Being in a bad mood won't help you get better."

"That's just me, live with it." He answered flatly, his tone unchanging.

"Just relax. It'll be okay." Ichigo murmured, her voice softer now. Kashino was about to yell at her, but there was something in her eyes that made him stop in his tracks. Almost like... worry.

No, it couldn't be. She hated him. He hadn't exactly been nice to her in the past.

"Fine, whatever." The blonde mumbled. He coughed, looking away.

Ichigo patted his back sympathetically. "I don't want to see you suffer."

Kashino turned bright red. "Geez, saying things like that... something must be seriously wrong with your mind." He muttered.

"What are you doing out of bed?" Ichigo asked, finally seeming to notice how exhausted Kashino looked. She placed a hand on his forehead, causing his cheeks to flush bright red. "You're really feverish!" The brunette took hold of his hand and led him over to his bed, just like a little girl taking her parents to see an exciting discovery. "Lay down, you look terrible!" She continued, silently noting his unusually pale face and flushed cheeks.

Kashino grimaced, laying down on his bed. If even _Amano_ could tell how bad he looked, he must be really sick... "That's nice of you." He finally muttered bitterly.

Ichigo blushed, eyes downcast. "Sorry, I just blurted it out without thinking... I've really got to be more considerate of other people's feelings, don't I?"

Her words made her sound like an angel. Kashino quickly shook his head, blushing. It was impossible to stay mad at her for long. "N-No, it's fine. I'm not that weak, you know."

He sneezed twice and Ichigo handed him a tissue, smiling. "Here!"

"T-Thanks." Kashino's cheeks turned crimson, and not just because of his fever...

Ichigo glanced at him worriedly. "Your face is really red, your temperature must be getting higher!" She ran into the bathroom and returned a few seconds later, an ice pack in her hands. She placed it on his head and smiled. "That should help."

Kashino was about to reply, but instead he broke off into painful coughs.. Ichigo handed him the cup she had left on the nightstand when she came in. "It's chocolat chaud, I made it." She laughed. "I'm not really good with chocolate, so it might not be very good..."

Kashino took a sip and stared at it, his caramel orbs wide with surprise. It was... well... perfect. The melted chocolate was just the perfect sweetness, filling him with a comfortable warmth.

Ichigo looked away. "It's really bad, isn't it?"

To her surprise, Kashino shook his head. "No, it's okay." His cheeks turned crimson and he looked away, realizing he had just complimented her. "I-I mean, for a clumsy idiot like you."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Kashino!" He had never realized how much he loved her smile. Not like he'd ever admit it, of course. "You should rest." She pulled the covers over him, wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Kashino blushed, averting her glance. "Amano... thanks for coming to see me today."

Ichigo laughed. "Don't worry about it. We're friends, right?" She murmured in his ear. "Feel better soon, Kashino."

Kashino felt his cheeks heat up. Somehow, simply having her by his side made him feel a lot better.

Suddenly, he wished that she would never let him go. Suddenly, he wished that she would never let him go. What was this feeling? Why did she make him feel this way? There was nothing really special about her. After all, she was just a clumsy idiot. Nothing more.

...Right?

He tried to clear all the thoughts from his mind, but it was impossible. Amano was such a baka, making him feel this way... but everything she did only made Kashino love her more.

Kashino held her tighter, so tightly he was afraid she would break. He didn't want to lose her, didn't want to forget these feelings. Slowly, he closed his golden eyes.

And as he fell asleep with her by his side, he let his face fall into a smile for the first time.

* * *

**Cho: If you read this all, you must be very, very mad at me for wasting your time. -.-**

**Sakura: I'M NOT!**

**Cho: But everyone else probably is... the ending was terrible, and it didn't flow well at all... *Starts crying* I'm such a failure...**

**Sakura: Aww, don't cry, onee-chan! :(**

**Cho: Please review, I'm sorry I disappointed you guys... TTATT I tried...**

**Sakura: Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 2 of 'I Love You, Idiot'!**

**1. StarlightFangirl**

**2. Scarlet**

**3. gamma-rae-star**

**4. Guest**

**5. Magica Ring**

**6. ili777**

**7. AngieChii**

**8. juhagetsu**

**9. Ariella Foreverrr**

**10. Primo**

**11. Perserverance**

**12. XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo**

**13. Meteorite102**

**UWAHH, YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE! WE DON'T DESERVE FRIENDS LIKE YOU, THANKS! And also thanks to the people who have ever favorited, followed, or just read our stories... WE LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! -^.^-**


End file.
